


Imposters Aren't Supposed To Fall In Love With Humans

by orphan_account



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bad Ending, Betrayal, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Brown (Among Us) Has Daddy Issues, Brown (Among Us) Is Sweet, Cannibalism, Car Accidents, Consensual Sex, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Groping, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Humor, Idiots in Love, Imposter Brown (Among Us), Imposter Lime (Among Us), Kissing, Licking, Lime (Among Us) Is A Shitty Person, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Mind Break, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Outer Space, Pain, Panic Attacks, Platonic Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn's in chapter 12, Redemption, Sad Ending, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Stabbing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Skeld (Among Us), Unrequited That Is Actually Requited, Well not really platonic, if you think this is angsty and sad, these idiots are too busy having gay panics to see the other is actually inlove with one an other, this gon be a sad ass series, unintentional self-harm, wait until I make the sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Brown/Red fanfic.The company Among Us sent a crew of workers to Skeld to help with experimenting.Two creatures from a alien race called Imposters infiltrated the Skeld to steal specimens and eLImiNaTe anyone that gets in their way; but what happens when one of them falls in love with one of the crewmates?[ORPHANED FIC]
Relationships: Brown/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Pink/Orange (Among Us)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 470





	1. Welcome to the Skeld. (Edited by urr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Brown/Red fanfiction.
> 
> The company Among Us sent a crew of ten workers to the Skeld to help with experimenting and gathering specimens.  
> Two creatures from an alien race the crew call ‘Imposters’ infiltrate the Skeld with the purpose of stealing specimens and eliminating anyone in their way; but the Imposter’s plans are thrown off the rails when one of them starts falling in love with a certain crewmate in a red spacesuit.

A black haired male in a red space-suit held his helmet in one arm and walked up to the base he was drafted to. He was going to space, and space was cool as shit. The base was cool as shit, just wait until he saw the ship! He looked up at Mira HQ that towered over his small form and dwarfed him in size. It was so big that he had to stretch his neck to see the top of it.

“Woah…” He spoke under his breath in awe. 

“Hey, you! With the face!” Shouted an older male in a white suit. The black haired boy looked in the direction of the voice and saw the man walking towards him. He had a rugged, ungroomed appearance and a poorly shaved beard. He seemed older, and gave off the impression of an authoritative father figure. Soon the man reached where the younger male was standing. “This is a restricted area. What’s a kid like you doing here?”

“First off, asshole,” he started with a scowl, which made the older male sneer at him, “I’m not a kid. In fact, I just turned twenty.” He finished smugly. The older male smirked and scoffed faintly. He gave off an air like a father listening to his proud son showing off a drawing he made. 

“Secondly…” He paused to pull out a card with his mugshot and ID Color which read: [RED]. “ _I’m_ part of the team here,” he said with an air of importance.

“Impressive,” White said with a condescending air, sporting a large smirk that grew while Red spoke. He leant into Red’s space, “but well, as your superior, I _could_ fire you for disrespecting your seniors.” 

The shorter male’s eyebrows rose up in shock, and the older man grinned slyly. All his training was about to amount to nothing all because of his stupid ego!  
The man suddenly straightened up, giving the black haired males back a friendly, strong handed slap. “But to be honest, I like your flame, kid. Follow me if you don’t want to be left behind, yeah?” 

Red breathed a sigh of relief, following the older man inside the building. The base was so far above ground, which was awesome. He couldn’t wait to see the completed space shuttle. The HQ had been working on it for quite some time and managed to complete it even when an Imposter incident killed more than half the staff there, according to certain rumors. “We just finished up the space shuttle a few weeks back. Should be in tip-top condition for our ride to Polus.”

Red nodded, a curious sparkle in his eye when he spoke. “Did you really see an Imposter while working on the ship? I heard it killed almost all of your crewmates.” 

White paused for a split second and looked away from Red. It seemed like he was remembering something grim “Yeah…” He coughed awkwardly before he continued to walk towards their destination. “So, kid... the name’s Scott, but here we call everyone by their ID color. So you can call me White, and I’ll call you Red. Got it, kid?” 

Red scowled softly and sped ahead to the entrance of the space shuttle, stomping his feet in irritation. _Why even tell me this when you’re gonna call me kid anyway. I’m not a kid!_

“One last thing,” White said. Red spun around at his authoritative tone, stopping in his tracks. Whatever White was going to say next was probably important.

“...Disrespect me again, and I’ll throw you down the garbage shoot. Got it?”

It was a convincing threat that made Red almost soil his pants. He gulped, “Y-yes sir, White!” Satisfied, White nodded for Red to go ahead. They were almost at the ship and Red ran ahead, excited to finally see it in the flesh. Before Red turned a corner he looked back and shouted, “keep up, gramps!” He sped ahead skittishly like a school boy knowing he’d done something naughty.

White gave a sarcastic grin before he sped up as well, not-so-kind thoughts of shoving Red down the garbage shoot and watching him struggle before he suffocated in space swirling in his head. “Why, you little…!”

  
  
Red made it to the waiting room without trouble. The ship was turtle shaped and the biggest model Red had ever seen. And damn, was it freaking cool! To think he’d be working on this ship for who knows how long, getting to know every detail in this baby. Inside the ship the waiting room had five on each side of the wall--ten in total-- and a large door in between the seats. Three other people were in the waiting room already strapped into the seats with their helmets on. Red took the hint and put on his own helmet before strapping himself into the seats. White decided to join them after a moment, panting slightly at the entrance. He looked up at the other three crewmates and then back to Red who was struggling with the strap.

“Damn brat…” White grumbled, then reluctantly stomped over to Red and helped him tighten and secure his strap before putting on his own helmet and strapping himself in with a practiced precision. Altogether there were five people in total on the ship; White, Purple, Orange, Pink, and himself, Red. Purple, Orange and Pink were on the opposite side of the wall as White and him and there wasn’t much conversation going on. Looks like they’d have to wait awhile for the rest of the crewmates to board the ship so they could shoot off into space.

Red was a bundle of nerves before he stepped onto the ship, but the long trip to space wasn’t as exciting when there weren’t any windows to see space out of and soon Red lost his enthusiasm to sheer boredom. None of them had said a word yet, so Red thought he’d be the first one to speak up. He turned on his radio transmission receiver, which made a high pitch whining sound as it adjusted. Everyone was shocked and covering their ears, some probably groaning in protest and mild discomfort. After getting over the shock the crew shot their heads in Red’s direction. He could just _feel_ their glares burning through his helmet like lasers and he went as red as his spacesuit in a matter of seconds. White was shaking his shoulders like he was chuckling, the old fart. It wasn’t funny!

“Um… hi--” Red was cut off by the jarring sound of the spaceship settling after it came to a stop. The doors to the cafeteria opened and Red unstrapped himself and ran into the cafeteria with the other crew. They all gathered on the middle table in the cafeteria and Red followed everyone else when they took off their helmets. This way he could give everyone a decent evaluation and see who he was working with.  
  
Cyan was short with light skin and slightly long brown hair that covered his eyes. He was drinking a diet Pepsi from the already-stocked fridge and looked slightly flustered, maybe confused. He didn’t really seem like much. Definitely not threatening. 

Blue was taller than Cyan and Red--damn him and his superior genetics--with dark skin and hair which was tied into a ponytail. His bangs were kept back with hair clips. He was the one comforting Cyan and gently rubbed his back while they chatted. Blue seemed like a cool guy who cared about Cyan a lot.

Orange had an average height with light skin. His hair was blonde with orange highlights and he was hunched over the table avidly reading a comic book. Upon closer look, it seemed like he was reading-- PORN. THAT’S PORN! HE’S READING PORN. 

Red blushed, averting his eyes in embarrassment. They landed on Pink, who was tall with dark skin and grey hair from stress. He was reading with Orange and had a shoulder around him which was totally “not” gay.

Purple was further away so Red couldn’t really judge her height. He could tell that she had slightly tanned skin and hazelnut hair pulled back in a harsh ponytail. She also had a look that clearly stated she was done with everyone’s bullshit.

Lime was of average height with light skin and dark brown hair. He leant on his seat in a way that reeked of the word “jackass”.  
  


Then there was Brown-- oh fuck.

Brown was _hot._ Tall, light skin, brown hair, probably toned under that baggy suit. His facial structure was pure sexy masculinity and he had a medical eye-patch on his right eye. Probably from a fight or something. Then Red started thinking about Orange and the porn he was reading, then he looked at Brown again. Oh god now he was imagining Brown shirtless now. What if he had a six pack? If Brown pinned him down with his corded muscles would he even be able to get away using all his strength… ah, fuck. A liquid heat pooled in his lower abdomen and Red realized he had popped a boner at the worst possible time.  
  
_Oh my god. Not here, not right now_ _!_  
  
Red cursed under his breath as he repositioned his pants with a flushed face which only made ‘it’ twitch with the contact. His pants were starting to get uncomfortable and he was about to let his mind wander about his newly found crush when a loud authoritative voice interrupted the crewmates chatter.  
  
“Listen up!” Everyone stopped their conversation and focused their attention on the woman standing next to one of the windows. Her white hair was in stark contrast to her black suit. “I assume everyone is here, correct? Don’t answer that,” she hurried on when she looked in Lime’s direction. Lime closed his mouth and rolled his eyes.

“We are currently in orbit. Very shortly you will be handed a manual with instructions crucial to understanding how this ship runs. Read it from cover to cover, it might just save your life!” She nodded her head towards her arm which carried ten fairly thick manuals. The crewmate’s eyes looked down at the manuals before going back up to Black’s face.

“Get used to the environment here, find your bunkers, and rest up. Work starts first thing tomorrow. That’s it for the brief,” Black motioned for us to follow and walked towards the cafeteria door that led to Admin. She punched a button and the door shot open before she turned around, “single file line!”  
  
Once everyone lined up she started to hand out the manuals. Red got his manual and flipped through it in excitement. Inside was a list of instructions on how to use the communication system from his tablet, which would show him a map of the entire ship and the tasks he needed to complete and where.   
  


“Now then! Welcome to the Skeld!”


	2. That wasn't a malfunction! (Edited by urr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The oxygen in O2 almost depletes and suffocates the entire crew before Red and White save the day. Red thinks it's just a malfunction, but White suspects it wasn’t that simple. 
> 
> Someone is sabotaging the ship, and who is the main suspect? According to White and Black it's Red, of course.

It had been almost three months since the Skeld was locked into orbit, and Red had found himself in a steady but boring routine. 

Everyday was the same; wake up, shower, head to the cafeteria for breakfast, complete his tasks, eat lunch in caf, double check his completed tasks, free time, shower, dinner in caf, sleep, rinse and repeat.

The only thing that constantly changed was what tasks Red would have to complete each day. You’d think a space shuttle that belonged to the most adventurous company would have more to do, but nope, absolutely nothing interesting had happened. Red was surprised he hadn’t tore his hair out in boredom… well, not _all_ his hair.

Red made it a habit to wake up three hours before he needed to so he could be the first to shower and get his tasks completed ahead of time. He enjoyed the privacy and extra free-time to beat one (or two... or three) off to the image of a naked Brown in the showers one morning. It may have been one of the reasons Red wanted to shower alone, since he’d pop an instant boner within a five mile radius of Brown from that moment on. Damn him and his raging hormones!

“Okay, let’s see…” Red paced slowly around the cafeteria and he read his task list from his company-issued tablet aloud. “Clear out garbage, check. Route out navigation, check. Swipe card, done and dusted. Fix wiring--”

A loud blaring alarm suddenly went off all around the ship, causing Red to cover his ears and squeeze his eyes shut. “What the fuck?!”  
  
He opened his eyes and looked down at his fallen tablet which fortunately didn’t crack when he dropped it, but Red had other things to worry about when he took a look at the red screen.

[《Oxygen depleted in 29, 28, 27...》]

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ He cursed internally as he hurried over to O2. 

Red was the first to arrive. _The alarms are even louder in here!_ He ran to the glass container holding a large plant and punched the correct numbers into the keypad. A yellow sticky note with today’s code was attached to the glass, which was changed every day for security reasons. Red was in a panic and his hands were shaking, making it hard for him to press the right buttons with such thick gloves on. To make it even worse he could feel the air slowly leaving his lungs. Finally he had successfully inputted the code, but there was no time for a breath of relief when the alarms were still blaring and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Was no one in admin yet?!

[《10, 9, 8...》]

Shit, there was no time to wait around, he had to hurry! 

Red took a deep labored breath and sprinted to Admin before everyone on the ship died of suffocation. He barely made it to the hallway next to Admin when the alert system read out the countdown.

[《4, 3, 2...》] 

There was no way he could make it in time. They’d all die! 

Red closed his eyes, collapsed onto his knees and waited for the inevitable… only to realize he could still breathe and no blaring alarms counting down the ship's demise.

Wait, the countdown went silent? Was it over? Did he die??

[《Order aborted, good day!》]

A sudden surge of oxygen entered his lungs and he inhaled greedily. Red took multiple deep breaths before he felt stable enough to stand up straight and walk into Admin to see just who saved his life, only to bump straight into White as he was exiting the room. Red stumbled back and looked up to see White’s furious expression. When he spoke it was with a quiet, cold fury that Red had never heard in White’s voice before. He should have known he was in deep shit when White called him by his ID color instead of his signature ‘kid’, which pissed Red off to no end.

“You’ve got some explaining to do, Red.”

“--Well SOMEONE tried to kill us, and you’re the most suspicious one here. Just fucking admit it was you!” White raged, slamming his hands onto the table. An emergency meeting had been called about ten minutes ago and everyone was sitting at the main cafeteria table. Black had gone to collect video footage from security and the rest were holding a meeting to discuss the incident. The meeting was a mess; White was accusing Red of something he definitely DID NOT do, hell, he was the one who saved everyone’s ass just then! The worst part was people were _agreeing_ with him, so he had to prove his innocence to save his ass or else he’d be thrown into space--not something he was too keen on.

“For the eighth damn time! I didn’t do anything!! It was probably a malfunction or something, I don’t know, but it wasn’t me!”

“No fucking way that was just a _malfunction_ ,” White spat out the last word like he was mocking it. “The system said the order was aborted, meaning someone must have ordered the system to deplete the oxygen!”

“But sir, you know I don’t have the authority to do that. Only Black does!”

“She hasn’t seen her card since she went to sleep last night! You must have stolen it; you’re the first one up every morning.”  
  


“Sir, that’s unfair! Someone else definitely stole it, or Black had it all along. What if she just said that as a cover story to place the blame on me?? Check the cameras, rewind the footage!”

“Unfortunately, we can’t do that,” Black tossed a broken camera onto the table. “Found this in the hallway next to Navigation. The culprit was out of sight when it was broken, so there’s no security footage.” Black turned to Red, “didn’t you have a task in Navigation today?”

All eyes locked on Red and he felt himself breaking into a nervous sweat.

“W-well yeah... I did, but I swear it wasn’t me! Blue, you saw me come out of Navigation this morning, right? You asked me if I had seen Cyan anywhere since he ran off without you!” Red looked desperately at Blue to prove his innocence, and Blue found himself in a prickly position with all the eyes staring holes into his skull. “Well, yeah... that’s correct. The camera was still there, I think.”

“See? I’m innocent. When did the camera footage cut off, Black?”

“...Around lunch time, when everyone was in caf. Weren't you with him, White?”

“FUCK!” White roared, throwing the camera against the wall and damaging it even further. “Let’s make something clear, Red. If something like this happens again and I find out you had something to do with it, I have two words. Garbage. Shoot. Is that UNDERSTOOD?”

“C-clear as rain, White. But I’m innocent, I swear--”

“Fuck off!” White stormed off to cool off his seething rage. He was the most on-edge out of everyone and was quick to blame others. _Probably because of the previous incident on Earth,_ Red thought. _Of course he’d be on high alert after something like that._

The room was silent after White’s exit. Red moved his eyes away from the door White left from and turned to his crewmates, to Black.

“You believe me, right Black?” He asked with an inkling of hope.

“Sorry kid…” She said in a low, hesitant voice. “But right now, you’re suspect number one.” Black then walked out of the cafeteria, which signaled everyone else to disperse.

“Congrats! You’re alive... for now.” Lime said with a cheeky grin as he passed Red. Red scowled at Lime which made him chuckle at Red’s reaction.

“Jackass…” Red grumbled under his breath. He was safe, for now, but he had a long way to go before anyone would trust him again.

“White, we’ve got a problem.” 

White was eating his dinner alone in the Cafeteria when Black came up to him. Usually he would be seen eating with Red who would annoy him with his constant questions, but after the O2 incident yesterday Red wouldn’t dare go near him. White didn’t hold a shred of trust towards him and Red, as dense as he is, picked up on that and steered clear, much to White’s relief. He put down his food and swallowed his mouthful, fully focused on Black. “What is it?”

“Blood was found near O2 yesterday. I ran some tests in Medbay and the results came back just now. White, the blood didn’t come from a human.” 

White’s eyes shot open and he was speechless for a short moment before he found his voice again.

“What?”

“I ran it through the database, and it’s almost an exact DNA match with that thing that murdered your crew back in Mira HQ. You get what I’m saying?” 

White nodded slowly. There was a visible sweat on his brow and he clasped his hands together to stop himself from shaking so much. Not again. This shit couldn’t be happening again. 

She took a deep breath. “There seems to be…”

“...an Imposter on our ship."


	3. No fun. (Edited by urr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Imposters have a little discussion after Black’s announcement in the Cafeteria.

Everyone dispersed from the Cafeteria and retired to their living quarters for the night. The crewmates were on edge and became suspicious of everyone after they heard Black's announcement, and the crewmates' questions didn’t help ease the tension in the atmosphere one bit.

“She said there was an Imposter on the ship, what will we do?”

“Didn’t White already face an Imposter?”

“Only him and two others survived… One of them committed suicide after.”

“What if there’s more than one?”

“Are there two Imposters?”

“That’s crazy! Two Imposters among us?? I’m kinda worried…” Lime faked worry in his voice as he walked beside Orange and invaded his personal space.

“Uh huh… right.” Orange picked up speed and kept a clear distance away from Lime. He made him on edge, and there was a small voice in his skull that told him something about wasn’t right, but he didn’t know what. There was something in the way that Lime walked and talked and breathed that was... suspicious.

Lime smirked, looking at Orange’s retreating back from under his eyelashes. He put his hands in his suit pockets as he passed Electrical before a hand reached out from the shadows and pulled him into the room by his ear. A clang was heard when Lime dropped the object in his pocket.

“Ear! Ear! Ear!” Lime grabbed the hand with wide eyes and tried to rip it away to no avail.  _ Huh? That’s strange, unless...  _

He looked up to see Brown looking down at him and he wiped the shocked expression off his face to replace it with a smirk, only to be pulled deeper into Electrical much to his hushed protests in the form of an “Ow ow ow ow.”

“What were you _ thinking?!”  _ Brown hissed, his eyes turning an inky black. Lime rubbed his burning ear. 

“Oh, would it kill you to relax?” Lime took off his goggles, his eyes also turning black in challenge. Red groaned in annoyance which sounded more like a throaty growl. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “I didn’t know our mission details changed. Why don’t we throw a party while we’re at it? Kick our feet back and enjoy the view; make the humans so mad with suspicion we get thrown into outer space instead of, oh, I don’t know... getting the samples, maybe. Like we’re supposed to be doing right now, in fact.”

“Buuuuut,” Lime whined. “What if they get in our way? What then? We’ll get thrown into space anyway, so let’s toy with them while we have the chance!”

“They aren’t  _ in  _ our way, Lime. Remember the mission and,” Brown grabbed Lime by the collar with both hands before he slammed him against the wall.

“Get. Those. Fucking. Samples.”

Each sentence was followed by a slam, and Lime’s back felt quite sore with the immense force.

“No fun,” Lime rolled his eyes, flinching slightly in pain at another slam into the wall.

“Medbay, Lime. Get those vials, and I’ll get the important ones. That escape pod is waiting for us. I want to get home, the sooner the better.”

“It’s been three months already, Brown. What if I get hungry?” Lime whined, tossing his head back.

“I won’t stop you from eating your fill, but if you get caught, you’re on your own.” Brown released Lime with a glare, walking to the only vent in the room and opening it with a long, spiked, pale purple tongue.  _ Ugh, the taste is never gonna go away,  _ he thought as he slipped into the vent. 

“Thanks  _ so  _ much, brother. I knew I could rely on you,” Lime said sarcastically. The only response he got was a loud bang coming from the vent. His grin was all teeth.

_ “Anyone...?”  _ He whispered, walking to Electricals entrance and picking up the knife he dropped earlier. He popped it into his pocket. “Even your little crush? Oh me oh my…” 

Lime looked around for anyone lingering in the hallways, but the coast was clear and he came out. With his hands in his pockets once more, Lime smirked and headed towards Navigation.

_ Killing him will make my bro focused on our mission again. With him gone there’ll be no more distractions... haha! This will be fun!! _

Lime smiled maliciously and his eyes gleamed in the faint light. Footsteps could be heard through the silent hallway, accompanied by a whisper.

“I’m coming for you...

Red.”


	4. Dead Body Reported. (Edited by urr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore, murder and offensive language trigger warning (TW).

Fuck, fuck fuck, shit, fuck, FUCK!

That was all he could think of as he ran for his life. He needed to get to the emergency button and report that he saw Lime vent, lickity-split. If he wasn’t quick enough Lime would catch up and embed that fucking knife into his skull. Shit! Why was no one in the hallways?! Why the fuck did they have to do Admin tasks first, god damn it!!

He was out of breath as he reached the Cafeteria, but no one was there either. He gasped for air and made a quick decision to sprint for the emergency button before Lime caught up.

_Legs, don’t fail me now!_

Lime was gaining on him but he was almost there, just a little more...!

_Almost...!_

A soda spill on the floor was his unfortunate demise. He slipped, his eyes catching a glimpse of the ceiling before he made contact with the ground. The oxygen tank on his back shielded him from most of the impact, however, and he scrambled across the floor in a panic. The button was within eyesight, he couldn’t give up now. Lime was--

Right next to him.

“Hello~!”

He got ready to let out the loudest scream of his life before a knife was inserted into the back of his head. It cut through his helmet and bone, the squish of his brain matter music to Lime’s ears.

His body started to twitch uncontrollably, the nerves in his fingers and legs going haywire as his brain slowly shut down.

“Just relaaaaax…” Lime hushed as he twisted the knife, letting out an abrupt laugh at the dying male. A long spiky purple tongue covered in scales rolled out of his mouth and slithered into the hole he made. Lime sucked out his brain matter like it was a delicacy and left behind an empty skull as he got up. He retracted his tongue, eyes and body going back into his camouflage human form.

He chuckled while he walked away from the freshly murdered corpse.

“See ya round, Blue.” 

Red took a nervous gulp of his coffee as Brown came closer. He stood in front of Red with a kind look in his eyes. “Can I sit?” 

Red’s cheeks flushed and he looked away while he mumbled a quiet sure. The taller then pulled a chair back and sat down next to him. He studied Red’s face before he leant in closer and tilted his head slightly. Red could feel Brown’s own body heat; they were that close. He wasn’t even sure how that was possible since they had such thick suits on. 

“What’s wrong?” Brown asked as his eyes dropped down to Red’s plush, red lips for a moment before their eyes locked again. It might have been Red’s imagination but he thought he saw Brown’s pupils dilate for a second there. Red’s cheeks burned fiercely and he couldn’t help but look away. 

“J-just nerves, is all.” Red started to move back, but Brown's hand stopped him from moving when it clasped his inner thigh softly. A jolt of arousal shot straight to Red’s member and he lost all feeling in his knees. He let out an inaudible breath and gazed up at Brown through his eyelashes beseechingly. Red tried desperately to calm his heart as it pounded a thousand miles per second. All that blood was pooling down South anyways.

Brown slowly pulled him closer by the leg and Red gripped onto the chair edge so as not to lose his balance. Was this really happening? The air was heavy with a pleasing sort of tension, almost like a tease. Brown leaned in even closer to the point where they basically shared the same breath. From this distance he could tell Brown was flushed too, although to a much lesser extent than himself.

Why did he have to turn into a tomato every time Brown was in the picture?! He was practically sporting a semi right now, and he wasn’t a teenager anymore, damnit!

Brown smiled, showing off a hint of perfectly straight, white teeth which only made Red’s arousal grow. He whispered softly into Red’s ear, his hair slightly tickling Red's earlobe when he titled his head.

“Don’t worry, shorty. I’ll protect you."

Red shot up in a rush before he backed away and gasped for air like he’d been underwater for too long. He glared up at Brown weakly as his chest heaved at a fast rate. “C-call me short again and just s-see what happens...” Red said breathily, his eyes made it look like he was pissed but his voice carried no weight.

_Ah, he’s so cute. Like a harmless kitten trying to act scary by showing its little claws._

Brown chuckled lightly and straightened up. He decided to give Red a break for today.

Red had almost completely gathered his composure when a jarring voice made them both on high alert. Someone had used their megaphone, which they were given to report dead bodies according to the manual that was handed out. Not good, not good at all.

“DEAD BODY REPORTED, I REPEAT: DEAD BODY REPORTED. CREW MUST FOLLOW PROTOCOL AND REPORT THE CAFETERIA IMMEDIATELY."

Red’s eyes shot wide open. He glanced at Brown for a fleeting second, who seemed surprised but also slightly... angry? Red didn’t have time to analyze what he saw any deeper before the message was repeated in full blast. Brown made haste and grabbed the shocked Red by the arm. Coffee cup forgotten, Brown led them towards the Cafeteria, where they made it just in time to see Blue’s corpse get hauled onto a stretcher and carried to Medbay for an autopsy. There was a hole in the back of Blue’s head that was the size of a golf ball. A large pool of blood stained the Cafeteria floor which made Red nauseous when he saw it. Brown was unfazed, but a good actor nonetheless, so he pretended to be shocked and comforted Red with a hand on his shoulder. “Red, are you alright?”

Red inhaled shakily and stood taut. He tried to speak, and the first words he could find were:  
  


“What in the bloody FUCK--”


	5. Actin' Sus. (Edited by urr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red brings up how Lime has been acting. Brown gets aggressive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lime is a sick fuck that likes to toy with people.
> 
> Car Crash TW.

Red nervously clenched his fists, the fabric of his pants scrunching up under the force. He decided to look for Brown after finishing all his tasks, thankful there were no more murders, but after a good half an hour of searching he discovered Brown was nowhere to be found. There was no way in hell was he about to ask the other crewmates where Brown was, he’d simply die of embarrassment, so the only option was to put his two remaining brain cells to use. That was when he realized the only place he hadn’t searched yet were the living quarters. He was a genius!

Hence the situation Red was in right now.

Brown was flipping through the book Red lent him, looking calm and composed while Red was sweating buckets as his heart leapt out of his chest like he’d just been running a marathon for some strange, totally unrelated-to-the-fact-that-he-may-have-the-hots-for-his-friend, reason. Damn Brown for looking amazing even while reading a book! It didn’t help that Red was in his cru--FRIEND’s room, currently trying to find a topic to talk about. It’s been a solid five minutes since either of them said a word.

“Um…” 

“Whats up?” Brown looked up from the book, giving Red his undivided attention. Suddenly Red lost his ability to speak and he was left staring stupidly at Brown’s handsome face. This is bad, he might be drooling. 

“U-um so, uh, y’know… book! Yeah, books. I-If you like that book, I have the sequel in… in my room. Wanna head over there? To my room, t-to get the book, uh…” 

_ Oh my God, that was so embarrassing. Stupid! Stupid! _ Red could feel himself going, well, red, as Brown flashed a smile that made his stomach do funny things. He gulped.

“Sure,” Brown closed the book he was reading and got up before stretching. He let out a small masculine groan, looking at Red throughout this process. Red wondered if finding someone sexy while they stretched was normal. 

“Lead the way.”

Brown scanned the room; Brown’s belongings were strewn messily on the floor and desk, multiple books thrown aside on the unmade bed. But what caught Brown’s attention the most was the pictures of Lime on the wall. It looked like they had been taken in secret, since Lime wasn’t looking at the camera in any of them, and some were slightly blurry.

Brown’s heart dropped in his chest.

_ Does Red... like Reese? _

They hadn’t done anything after that dead body was reported--which was understandable since no one would be in the mood after that--but days had passed and Red hadn’t made any moves on Brown. At all. Maybe he got bored of Brown not taking the initiative, or simply lost interest altogether? 

Brown felt something sour in his chest, and he had a sneaking suspicion that feeling was called jealousy. It wasn’t like he loved Red, and even if he did, he wouldn't get this jealous over a few pictures, right? Brown furrowed his eyebrows, trying to rationalize the whirlwind of thoughts in his head. He was probably just worried. He was worried that Reese would find out his interest in Red and use it against him, yeah. That sounded right. 

Despite this, Brown found himself stepping closer, simultaneously making Red take a step back at his sudden movement and trapping him in-between the end of his bed and the wall.

“...I see you’ve taken a fancy to Lime.” He tried not to sound pissed off, tearing one of the pictures down and getting a closer look at it. Red, considerably less nervous and fidgety since he made it back to his room, suddenly became flustered.

“Give me that!” He hissed, the shorter male jumping up to grab the picture of Lime. He placed it on the table and sighed. “I don’t like him, he’s just suspicious, is all.”

Red’s expression softened upon hearing Red deny his words, and he focused on the latter half of his sentence. “Suspicious?”

“Yeah! Well, he’s always... following me around. When I was in the security hall fixing wires the other day suddenly he wanted to exchange small talk, and when I said I was getting a drink, suddenly he was thirsty too.” Red flopped on the bed, a books edge making him jerk up in pain. “I thought it was a coincidence,” he said in embarrassment, tossing the book while trying to play it cool, “Until last week in Admin.”

_ Red was sitting on the floor as he idly watched his tablet download files, his free arm leaning on his helmet. He had to admit, he  _ hated _ wearing this suit. Uniform regulations were lax before the incident, but now they had to wear a whole ass spacesuit at all times unless they wanted to be called out for acting suspicious. The problem was that the suit was simply unwearable! It was uncomfortable, it was itchy, it was restraining-- _

_ “Hiya pal!”  _

_ Lime’s voice made Red jump a little in surprise, snapping him out of his thoughts. He was standing in the dimly lit hallway, eerily still. Lime unnerved Red for a reason he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Maybe it was the way he never seemed to blink, or that he stared for just a bit too long, or maybe it was the fact that when he stared at Red, he looked like he was sizing him up. Sizing him up like he was an animal he was planning to skin and eat later. Like he was food. _

_ “...What are you doing here, Lime?” Red was on the defensive, sitting up straight and tightening his hold on his helmet. Although it was a miniscule movement, Lime caught it and his eyes gleamed. “I have to transfer power to the Cafeteria, y’know?” _

_ “No need, Orange already did that,” he said with a glare. Was it just him, or was Lime lying through his teeth? _

_ “Navigation, then.” Lime shrugged, stalking closer. Red turned his back to the wall so he could see Lime’s every move, which only made him smirk, the smug bastard. Red decided to get out of here the second his tablet finished downloading. However, ust as he made his decision, a loud click indicated that the doors had been closed. _

_ “Shit!” Red cursed, leaving his tablet to run to the doors and smash its buttons, but the door remained closed. If Red didn’t know any better he would’ve thought the doors had malfunctioned, but after the incident with O2 he learnt not to make the same mistake twice. Something fishy was going on, and the smell led straight back to Lime. He just couldn’t prove it. _

_ “Oh~, guess we’re stuck in here, then!”  _

_ Lime’s words made Red start to feel uneasy. He had a bad premonition about this. _

_ “Yeah,” he let out a shaky breath, uneasily walking to his tablet. The screen flashed. _

_ |89%| _

_ “Not much longer now…”  _

_ “So, Red! Any family?” Lime started up a conversation, walking closer to Red’s position. He liked seeing Red confused and squirming under his gaze.  _

_ “M-my grandfather, mom, brother, aunt and two cousins... Why--” _

_ “No dad?” _

_ Red clenched his jaw, trying not to let Lime get to him. Lime smirked. They were close enough to touch, now. Red found he didn’t like that idea much at all. _

_ “He was... in an accident.”  _

_ Lime tilted his head in question, and Red realized he was waiting for him to elaborate. He didn’t really want to be telling Lime personal things like this, but clamming up and refusing to answer Lime’s questions seemed like a bad idea. Lime seemed like the kind of person who wouldn’t give up and would keep prodding and prying if you didn’t give him what he wanted the first time. _

_ “Car c…” Lime’s hand slithered up Red’s shoulder before he could finish and he found the touch widely uncomfortable. This pushy bastard... _

_ “A car crash, hm?” _

_ Red nodded, wanting to get this conversation over with quickly. Fuck, he was starting to tear up, too. No way would he ever let Lime see him cry. _

_ “That’s sad~” The pity in Lime’s voice was obviously faked. Red could tell the difference between actual pity and just some dick trying to hurt him. “And how old were you?” _

_ His hands had found their way to Red’s neck and he caressed it softly, pressing his fingertips into Red’s jawline.  _

_ “Si-Six...” The tears couldn’t be controlled now and they toppled down his cheek in fat droplets. This was always the hardest topic for Red to talk about, and yet Lime just had to ask. He probably knew this, too, the prick! _

_ “Six~! That’s sixteen years without a father. How lonely you must have been, hm~?” Lime gripped Red’s soft, black hair, biting his lip when he saw Red’s crying appearance. It almost made him feel pity for Red, if he didn’t look so pathetic. It was at this moment Red looked down to see his tablet on the floor. _

_ |Download complete.| _

_ He ripped his head away from Lime’s hands, hard enough to pull out a chunk of his hair. Taking advantage of Lime’s surprise, he pushed him back with as much force as he could, making him fall straight onto his ass. He unplugged his tablet then went for his helmet, almost tripping over in his hurry. Once up, he glared straight into Lime’s eyes. With impeccable timing, the door opened up, allowing Red to walk straight out.  _

_ Lime smirked, taking a sniff of Red’s hair as he watched his backside turn the corner.  _

_ Oh, how fun~ _

“Fucking bastard!” Brown pulled Red into an embrace, thinking of all the ways he could vent his anger onto Lime. Red was touched, his eyes widening slightly as he felt Brown stroke his hair. Beginning to relax, Red found the touch wasn’t as repulsing as when Lime touched him. In fact, it wasn’t repulsing at all--quite the opposite. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his shoulders going limp. Red watched the black locks slide through his fingers and found he couldn’t calm down. 

“I’ll go talk to Lime.”

“Hey, brother. I got the viles--” Lime wasn’t able to finish his sentence before he was decked in the face by a furious Brown in the Reactor. The force of his punch threw Lime to the floor, and he had to ground himself before looking up to see three images of Brown. “You… know your strength, you ape.”

“I told you to get the  _ samples,  _ LIME. Not torment Red like a fucking school boy!”

“Hey, hey, hey, now~ I got  _ my _ viles, but where are  _ yours? _ ” Lime got up, cracking his jaw and making a show out of brushing the dust off his shoulder. “Seems unfair you’re punishing  _ me _ , now doesn’t it?”

“You fucking  _ idiot, _ ” Brown seethed, taking out Black’s ID card and shoving it in Lime’s face. “I need Black and White’s ID cards to get those vials. Not all the crewmates are as idiotic as you are. I need White’s guard down to get his card, and yet you do stupid things like  _ killing his fucking crewmates.” _

_ “ _ Admit iiiiit, you’re too busy flirting with Red to even bother! That’s why I had to push you, y’know~?”   
  


“You--”

“Just steal the damn card, get the vials, and we can go back to Polus! Then you can retire and start up a coffee shop or whatever with your cute little boyfriend back on Earth.” Annoyed, Lime rubbed his jaw and walked out of the Reactor. “You’re no fun, anyway. Party pooper.” 

Brown was left on his own to brood over Lime’s words. He wished he had punched that stupid face at least five more times before he left, that son-of-a-bitch. If only he could...

“FUCK!” He screamed, slamming his fist into the wall.

After that, silence.

“All you think about is killing, you shitty brother...” Brown hissed, sliding down against the wall. “There’s nothing about you I should be proud of, no matter what our father says.” He chuckled, threading a hand through his own hair in distress. “If anything, I’ve learnt I should avoid becoming like you at all costs…” Brown’s eyes changed from white to a murky black, letting his aggressive emotions get the better of him. To calm down, he closed his eyes, trying to reign in the storm in his mind. “I’ll complete this mission without harming anyone,” he decided.

“I’m nothing like you…

...you’ll see.”


	6. Discussion. (Edited by urr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crewmates hold a meeting to discuss who the Imposter could be. Everyone is a bit on edge, which doesn’t end well for Purple...

Cyan was distraught after losing Blue. They both started dating in high school after Cyan had come out as bisexual, and Blue had supported him ever since. 

Blue was there when Cyan ran away from his abusive family and welcomed him into his home with open arms. 

Blue was there whenever Cyan had a mental breakdown and helped him through it without judgement.

Blue was the one who _got him this fucking job._

Blue was always there for Cyan, and where was he now? In a container filled with ice in Medbay, with his brain missing from his skull! Some sick fuck polished it clean as naturally as licking their plate after they’d finished eating. 

Now, despite nine shaken figures surrounding him on this damn cafeteria table, he was alone. 

Blue wasn’t here for him anymore. 

He’d never forgive the fucker who did this to Blue. If he couldn’t help Blue while he was alive, he’d take revenge in his name by throwing that Imposter bastard into space!

_If only I was there for Blue when he needed it the most..._

Eyes glanced frantically from person to person, suspicion and doubt weighing heavy on their minds. Any one of them could have killed Blue.

Brown glared in Lime’s direction, a head full of every swear word in his vocabulary directed towards him. His gaze darkened when he remembered what Lime said before in Electrical.

_‘What if I’m hungry?’_

Obviously, instead of eating the body to hide his crimes, Lime thought it would be okay to leave it out in the open like a FUCKING DUMBASS. They could have assigned him to Coran if not for their parents insisting he could learn something from Lime. His brother preferred to hunt his victims one by one, dragging things out for as long as possible instead of actually _getting shit done,_ all because he liked the miserable expressions humans made when they were suffering! He was full-fledged--what do the humans call it? Oh, right--fucking PSYCOPATH!

“ _You could learn from him” my ass!_ He thought with a mental eye roll. 

White took a deep breath to ground himself. “Alright,” he finally spoke. “This is what we know: Imposters are unable to do tasks. This is thanks to a design feature our company installed before the... first incident. Tasks like Medbay scanning, clearing out the garbage, fixing the shields, and shooting asteroids in Weapons can prove a crewmates innocence.” On the outside White appeared composed and stone faced, however, his mind was a mess and he was on the verge of a full-on freak out. He’d been through this once already and it scarred him, it was a cruel joke to make him go through it again. This time (if he survived, that is), it might break him.

It didn’t help that Blue was his nephew who he promised to protect after the loss of his parents and cousin, who were killed in the first incident by an Imposter. He re-lived Blue’s mother, his sisters, death every damn night. He’d never be able to forget seeing her drop to the floor, blood forming a quiet puddle around her head as the Imposter transformed into a disgusting flesh-like alien with thousands of teeth coating most appendages, thick drool streaming from its meaty opening as it started to feast on his sister. That was the Imposter’s last victim before White threw it from more than a thousand feet above ground, effectively turning it into minced meat once it hit the ground. Every night White went to bed and woke up in the early hours of the morning with a silent scream in his throat, and every morning he would promise himself to protect the only relative he had left.

He should have never let this happen to Blue.

“Can’t we check the cameras like last time and find out who did this that way?” Purple shuffled in their chair, looking slightly sick.

“Unfortunately, the hallway cameras have all been broken. We’re working on replacing them right now.” White sighed, raking a hand harshly through his white hair.

“Why do we even HAVE cameras?!” Pink screamed, gesturing crazily with his arms in the air. “They get broken anyway, so why even BOTHER?!?!” His outburst caused multiple murmurs to travel around the room. 

“It’s obviously Cyan,” Orange leant on the table with one hand, gesturing with the other. “They’re always together, it was obviously so Cyan could find an opportunity to kill him!” This earned him a wronged glare from Cyan and a few head nods form the other crewmates.

“No! Mi-- Orange, it couldn’t be Cyan. I was there when he did the Medbay scan, and he was with me in electrical when Blue went to the Upper engine to do his task.”  
  
“Maybe you killed him! You killed Blue and now you’re defending your partner!!” Purple snarled.

“Shut your mouth you nasty _bitch.”_ Cyan’s words dripped poison, rendering the entire crew speechless. The once loud cafeteria full of yelling and murmurs suddenly became silent. Cyan was always quiet, afraid of conflict and slightly scared of everything, yet his personality did a full 180 when Blue was involved. 

“You know what, Purple? We never really see you around. You’re always alone, y’know? No one’s ever seen you submit a Medbay scan, or dump trash. No one’s actually ever seen you do tasks. All you do is follow Black, yeah? So maybe… maybe Blue saw you act suspicious and went to report you. So ya killed him, yeah? You killed him, YOU KILLED BRIAN!” Cyan hissed each word with a burning fury in his heart. His whole body ached for his dead lover and he wanted vengeance so much it hurt.

The crewmates heard his sound argument and murmured in agreement.

“I’ve never seen her do tasks either, now that I think of it…”

“Was Black going to be your next victim, Purple~? Haha, maybe Blue got in the way…?”

“W-what? No! That’s ridiculous!!” Purple looked for anyone to defend her but found no one. They either looked away in shame, the cowards, or stared at her with pure hate, namely Cyan. “Bull. Shit! White, bring out that… voting screen!”

“Maybe he’s right.” Black’s voice made Purple’s eyes widen as she whipped his head in Black’s direction. “Black…!”

Black was slightly affected by the hurt look in Purple’s eyes but stood strong in her belief. “You _are_ always following me.”

When everyone’s voices died down and the air settled somewhat with an unspoken unanimous decision, White brought out his tablet and placed it on the table. “It’s time to place your votes.” 

Cyan was the first to vote, and then it was Lime. Black gave Purple one more glance before placing her vote as well.

Cyan, Black, Brown, Pink, Orange, and White voted for Purple. 

Lime voted for Red. 

Purple, Red and Brown skipped.

Red watched as Purple went hurtling through space, grasping onto the hope that maybe they were right and Purple really was an Imposter. Otherwise, they just killed and innocent crewmate--

_Purple was not an Imposter._

_(2 Imposters remain.)_

Cyan flew out of his chair and speed walked to his living quarters in a panic, clutching his chest while mumbling a flurry of curse words. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.”

Halfway he gave up and fell to his knees, eyes manic and heart clenching painfully. He screamed. 

“FUCK!!!”

Red came upon a bawling Cyan with his hands wrapped around his knees. He was an absolute wreck with snot and drool and tears dripping down his face. Red felt overwhelming pity over Cyan and pulled the shorter male into a soft hug, rubbing circles across his back. “Cyan, are you okay?!”

“Y-yeah, my boyfriend was just murdered. I’m fine! I was responsible for killing an innocent person! Everything’s just fucking PEACHY!” Cyan violently grabbed Red’s collar, baring his teeth in a grin frothy with saliva. His eyes were swollen and red, making him look a little less threatening. “Cyan, just breathe--”

Cyan decked him right in the face before he could finish, fresh tears streaming down his face. 

“No, you don’t _understand_ , Red, so just shut your mouth! I’ve lost everything… EVERYTHING!!”

Red was at a loss for words. He didn’t know how to deal with someone so openly broken and tried to voice some comforting platitudes when they both heard a strange noise, shaking Cyan out of his self pity.

_Proo_

“...Did you do that?” They asked in unison.

They both looked around for the source of the noise before Cyan let out a yelp. Looking down, they both saw an orange squid with tentacles that faded from a very dark pink to an inky black.

“T-that thing just nu-nudged me.” Cyan tried to pet it, making it retract in fear. Red looked at the creature in bewilderment. It looked harmless, at least. Maybe it was someone's pet?

“What do you think it is?”

“D-dunno…!” The squid attached itself around Cyan’s arm mid-sentence, its suckers holding on tightly. Cyan waved his arm hysterically, his voice cracking as he let out a girly scream. “Woah, holy shit! Get it off! Get it off!!” 

Red jumped in right before Cyan was going to smash the thing into the wall, grabbing his arm and looking into his eyes in worry. “Calm down, you’ll kill it! What if it’s someone's pet?” 

Calmer now, Cyan studied the creature happily clutching onto his arm. It didn’t look like he’d let go anytime soon. “It doesn’t look like it has an owner, I mean, where’s its collar? Can you even put a collar on this thing…?” 

As Cyan’s head moved towards the thing to get a closer look for any form of identification, the thing took this opportunity to jump onto Cyan’s head. Cyan shrieked, running around like a headless chicken who only knew the words “fuck” “shit” and “AAAAH!”. Red snickered, helping Cyan get the creature off. Dazed for a moment at being pulled off of Cyan’s head, it struggled out of Red’s hold and jumped straight into Cyan’s arms, making the two chuckle slightly, Cyan albeit with bewilderment.  
“If it doesn’t have an owner, why don’t you keep him?” Cyan looked up in surprise.

“M-me?”

“Well, it’ll die without proper care, won’t it? We can ask around and see if anyone has lost a pet if you want, but I haven’t seen anyone carrying a pet squid before so I doubt it. Just keep it until then! Plus, it seems to like you.” 

They both watched as the squid began to crawl all over Cyan and settle at the top of his head once more. “I guess so…”

Red helped Cyan wipe his face before they both walked towards their living quarters together. Red was making small talk with Cyan down the hallway when he realized something. “What will you call it? Y’know, if it doesn’t have an owner.”

Cyan thought for a brief moment before coming to a decision. “I had a cat named BedSpan once, so that, I guess?” 

“Pfft,” Red snorted, barely able to contain his chuckles at Cyan’s weird name choice. Who on God’s green earth names their cat BedSpan?

“What?” Cyan asked in a mildly offended tone. Red’s laughter died down and he smiled, not one to be mean. He gave Cyan a friendly pat on the shoulder as they made it to the entry-way to their living quarters. 

“I guess you _didn’t_ lose everything. You’ve still got something, I mean, just look at the little guy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "BedSpan is a really weird name for a cat, why would you name it that?"
> 
> Cyan shrugged, "It was original."
> 
> "I mean....
> 
> ....you're not wrong."


	7. I'll See You In Hell! (Edited by urr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brown puts his plan into action by trying to gain White's trust, but thing's don't turn out as planned and Brown has to compromise.

“Sir,” Brown nodded respectfully at his supervisor, following him to Medbay.

“It’s past lights out, Brown. This better be good.” White gave a jerky head nod back, seemingly irritated. 

Brown cut the bullshit and took this chance to ask White if he could step in for White’s Admin shift tomorrow. It was a bold move, but Brown was short on time after Lime had begun to harass him into finishing his mission. He’d frankly become a nuisance, inquiring about his progress with White’s ID card at every twist and turn ever since that night in the Reactor.

“...and I see how overworked you are, lately. White, you missed a sample.” Brown pointed to a thin red tube in sample inspection.

“Bullshit--” White looked down, only to see the said missed sample right under his nose. Embarrassment and irritation reaching new heights, he trashed the sample and took off his helmet to rub at his tired eyes. Fixing Brown with a stern look, he sighed. “Look, your area of expertise is in Electrical. An electrician is not qualified to run administration in my place, yeah?” He slammed his helmet down onto the table with force. “Your job is to fix faulty wires and equipment, NOT to bother me asking for my shifts. I can handle the workload fine, now go and bother someone else, why don’t you?” White made a gesture at the infirmary, effectively dismissing Brown, who was chuckling nervously.

Shit, he needed to get that card.

“You can trust me, can’t you White? All I need is your card…” Brown glanced down at the ID card next to White’s helmet, on the same-colored bench. He reached out to grab it while White’s back was turned, picking it up and reading the front of the card. “You know, you really shouldn’t leave this lying around all willy-nilly..” 

Brown was about to turn the card over when White whipped around, eyes wide and afraid of something, and ripped the card from Brown’s finger tips. They were both equally as shocked at White’s actions and he coughed, an embarrassed flush bleeding into his cheekbones. White turned around once more with the ID card in hand, offering no explanation for his actions. His foot was tapping impatiently as he waited for the new samples, and if Brown knew any better, he’d think White was hiding something. 

He was curious to know what exactly he was hiding, but most importantly, he needed that card. 

Brown decided to throw his plan of earning White’s trust in the trash. His progress was getting nowhere, and their time on this ship was nearing its end. Lime wasn’t getting off his back anytime soon, either. He had to do this  _ now. _

While White was turned away, Brown pulled out his tablet and sabotaged the Medbay doors. At the sound of the door closing, White suddenly paused. A thick layer of tension suffocated the air in the room, and a deafening silence broken only by the hum of the Medbay lights was broken as Brown’s voice pierced the air.

“I don’t want to hurt you, White.” 

His voice was low and quiet, almost a whisper, but somehow carried enough force to be heard clearly in the otherwise silent room. White’s back was still turned as he twisted his neck, looking at Brown through his peripheral vision. White thought he could see a flurry of movement through Brown’s helmet, and he would be the biggest idiot alive if he didn’t already realize what kind of situation he was in. He clenched his jaw.

“You should have handed that ID card over to me when you had the chance, White.”

“Why do you want my card so badly, Brown?” White injected venom into his name, whirling around to face him. 

“...Or should I say, Kort?”

Brown’s eyes widened in unconcealed shock, letting his guard down. In that brief moment of surprise, the brown haired male made a move. He twisted Brown’s arm behind his back, using his other hand to slam his head onto the table. A spiderweb of cracks split through his visor, bits of glass chipping off at the impact. Still face down on the table, White watched a thin tentacle exited through the cracks like a thick muscle-coloured fish hook, and Brown, already recovered from his brief moment of shock, used his tentacle to pick White up by the collar and fling him into the wall with a single whip-like movement. He coughed up a mouthful of blood, sliding down the wall.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” Brown walked with a predatory gait towards White before bending down and plucking the ID card from White’s twitching hand. “But you know too much… you brought this upon yourself, really.”

Once he realized what Brown was doing White regained his vigor, beginning a futile reach for the card. He was strangely defensive over the card, which struck Brown as odd. He stretched up to his full height and flipped the card over, kicking White in the stomach when he tried getting up again. A tray of medical equipment was knocked over with the movement, tools spilling onto the floor. A scalpel sliced across White’s cheek, making his hiss in pain. All the while, Brown began to read the card’s contents out loud.

“Scott Brenken, Color ID: [BLUE]...” He looked up at White through his eyelashes, a hint of recognizing flashing through his eyes which soon turned into ridicule. “I see why you didn’t want me getting a hold of this.” Brown’s voice was light, but his actions were all but as he pulled a pistol from his suit. “You’re a sick man, killing all those people on the Polus discovery team.”

Seeing the gun, White began to struggle in earnest now, making a last ditch effort to kick the Imposter in the crotch and make him fall to his knees with a groan. He didn’t drop the gun, however, and White had to try wrestling it out of Brown’s strong grip. After a tense tug of war on the floor, White finally succeeded in getting the gun. His victory was cut short when Brown decked him in the chin from underneath him. The crack of “Scott's" jaw was audible as the two panted heavily on the floor. Brown got up, after a while, taking the gun from the floor and pinning White down with his tentacle. The hook cut into White’s left shoulder blade and he screamed, writing in immense pain. Brown thought White was being overdramatic, irritation evident in his brow. He was ready to get this over and done with when White did something unexpected.

“Get off of me, you freak of fucking nature!” White patted at the floor blindly with his right hand, picking up the first surgical tool he could find with shaking fingers and thrusting it upwards, intending to stab it into the side of Brown’s rib cage. The scalpel tore through Brown’s spacesuit before it met resistance and stopped in its tracks. Brown’s skin was too thick, and the scalpel wasn’t hard enough to pierce through. Realizing this, White started sweating in earnest now, starting to feel a bit lightheaded from the blood gushing out of his shoulder like a faucet. He was no match for this monster, and he was just that; simply a monster.

Pulling off his cracked helmet, Brown headbutted White with enough force to give him a bloody nose before getting up, cocking the gun. Disorientated, White squirmed around with the last of his energy despite the tentacle hooked into his shoulder. He tried turning around with the idea that he might be able to crawl to the door somehow, but the tentacle was like a steel rod and he couldn’t do anything but tear his shoulder more, a fresh gush of blood rushing out of the open wound. White was helpless as he felt the tip of the gun press onto his temple, and he was helpless when it came to what was coming next.

“From one killer to another, I’ll see you in Hell!”


	8. Doubt. (Edited by urr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over eight hundred words of Brown questioning his integrity.

The harsh bang of a gunshot resonated throughout the room and White’s struggles ceased for good. Brown stood there alone, still struggling to digest the situation. 

What had he done?

He’d broken the promise he made in Reactor that night--a blemish on his pride he could never erase, not fully. There was no other option, White had really forced his hand. A whirlwind of questions swept through Brown’s mind as he stood in silence, his mind turning into a bundle of chaos.  
  
White was the one who killed all those people on Polus? What a twist… but how did he find out his real name? Does anyone else know? Am I the same as my brother, as my father? Am I just like them?

He’d just shot a man, but he paid no attention to the corpse oozing blood from the bullet’s entry hole and jagged shoulder as he nursed his wounded pride. Guilt weighed heavy on his conscience, then, and he tossed the gun, wanting to get this over with quick. He didn’t have much time before the doors opened back up, so he retrieved White’s ID card from the ground, picked up his broken helmet, and made his escape through the vent.

He’d killed a person, he’d gone back on his promise, proving that he was no better than that fucking Reese who would mindlessly slaughter anything in sight without heeding the consequences. Was he really so brainless and beast-like as him? 

Something sat heavy in his heart, a concoction of shame and guilt that stirred up his insides and made him pause to sort out the mess in his head. Analyzing what he was feeling and making sense of it was the quickest way to simply stop _feeling._

Brown lay in the dusty ventilation system trying to figure himself out. He felt like screaming, which wasn’t a good idea seeing as he’d be easily heard from Electricity and Security and found out. He was smarter than that.

 _Obviously not smart enough to avoid killing a crewmate,_ Brown scolded.

It was inevitable, he told himself. What else could you have done that didn’t end up with both himself and Reese floating in the vacuum of space, waiting on the punishment back home? Nothing. There was nothing that could be done.

If Brown was a lesser man, he guessed he’d be bawling his eyes out right now. Screaming in anguish too, perhaps. He’d researched why humans did these displays of grief in such pointless ways when he saw Red talking about his experience of Blue’s death with Reese. Before that, he had witnessed Purple sometime before Blue’s death, saying she was homesick. He didn’t care to look further into it then, only thinking it was strange that someone could be ill because of their house. Red had given him an odd look, explaining it simply meant she missed her family and friends back home.

The clang of footsteps shook him out of his stupor, making him get a move on. He had put one foot forward when he felt the sticky texture of blood on the sole of his boot. A look down confirmed he had blood on both his shoe and his pant leg, a dark patch on the brown fabric. An odd urge to taste the blood struck him, and on autopilot his hand swiped at the stain, swiftly moving it to his mouth to suck at his index and middle finger.  
  
He realized then that blood tasted metallic, like a mix of copper and salt. There was sweetness there, too. Oh, Brown couldn’t get enough of the sweet, sweet, taste.

He dipped his hand down again and again, before caving in and maneuvering his body to suck the blood straight from its source. Soon his pant leg was sucked dry, a faint stain of blood and saliva remaining.  
  
Was this what Reese craved so much? He could see the appeal, if so. Brown caught himself empathizing with Reese and his twisted, sick, fucked up mindset. His methods were still amateur and reckless; dramatically so. But he could understand killing if this was the fruit of their labor. Red had talked about hunting, once. A primitive way for humans to acquire meat by killing animals.  
  
Red could understand hunting for food but was adamantly against humans who hunted for... fun, was the word Red used. Funnily enough, that situation could be applied here. Brown found himself in the shoes of those who hunted for food, while Reese was of those who hunted for sport.

No, he wasn’t like Reese. Not at all. 

The sound of metal sheets supporting something of significant weight could be heard in the vents as Brown started moving again.

There were multiple steps he had to take, now. Disguise the body. Retrieve the viles. Hand them to Reese. Tell Red how he feels about him while he had the chance. Go home. He found he wasn’t as keen on the last step, but he’d survive.

  
  
  


Easier said than done, as they say.


	9. Trust (Edited by urr)

1:43AM

Red punched the code to his room door in a panic. Just moments before, a gunshot resonated throughout the ship. It shocked him for a good eight seconds before he jumped up and ran to the door. The only thing running through his mind was the thought of catching the Imposter. He _had_ to see who it was, had to see if he could find anyone around the--presumably dead--body of one of his crewmates, because whoever was there was definitely the Imposter they had been looking for.

Rushing right into the scene of the crime was beyond idiotic, he had to admit. It felt like he was a character in a horror movie entering a damp, dark basement of an abandoned house after hearing a scream while the entire theater was screaming at him not to.

And yet here he was. Running towards the noise, no precautions what-so-ever despite knowing he was running straight into death’s arms.

Red searched through Admin for what felt like the third time already. He had checked through every other room to no avail; all were void of people, both dead and alive. His initial panic settled down after searching the entire ship the first time, and, confused at the lack of body or blood, the cogs began to spin in his mind.

He knew this wasn’t the same Imposter that killed blue. It had been a good however-many-the-fuck hours and no one had reported the body yet, which was strange to say the least. All the bodies had been reported almost straight after the murder, the blood still draining from the corpses body like a leaky juice box. This body was an outlier. Judging by the lack of witnesses, the Imposter knew everyone's schedules and where they would be during the time of the murder. No, this murder wasn’t like the others. This Imposter was smarter. He was probably hiding the body right now, or snacking on the boy like a tasty breakfast. During training, Red remembered the instructor explaining how the Imposters were partial to human meat and tended to feast on the crewmates they killed. He had thought that was just some gross exaggeration until he saw with his own eyes how Blue’s skull had been picked clean. Just remembering the scene sent a cold chill down his spine.

“...Where the fuck is the body?” 

Red ran into Cafeteria at a hurried jog before bumping into someone and falling right onto his ass after impact. He groaned, raising his head to see the Cafeteria clock displaying the time in a bold red font.

4:34AM

Red tilted his head up to see the brown-suited man he’d developed a crush on for some time now, looking down at him from above.

“You okay?” Brown reached out a hand and helped him up, watching as Red dusted the pants of his suit before stretching.

“Y-yeah... thanks, Brown.”

“Why are you up so early?” Brown’s face held a quizzical expression, while inside he was slightly worried. Had Red seen him? He hid the body well enough, but now that they met so early with no reasonable explanation, Brown couldn’t help but worry that Red would start suspecting him. He wouldn’t enjoy killing Red. He’d even go as far to say he’d hate it. 

His internal monologue ended in the span of less than three seconds and he felt like his thoughts just ran a marathon while performing acrobatics.

“Um, I-I think I heard a gunshot.” Red looked away stupidly, like it was a silly thing to say. His body shined with the glossy sheen of sweat, somehow strangely appealing to Brown. He could hear the blood pulsing through Red’s arteries along with the exhausted beating of his heart and thought briefly for a moment how Red’s blood would taste, dismissing the thought as quickly as it came. Brown took a deep breath. He was getting distracted.

“A gunshot? I didn’t hear anything…” Red’s dejected expression sent a twinge of guilt to Brown’s heart. Still, he continued. “Maybe it’s all in your head, y’know, with the whole… psychopathic alien murderer running around, you’re bound to get paranoid.” The expression of self-doubt on Red’s face let him know that the bullshit coming out of his mouth was working, which was exactly what he wanted. “Plus, if there really was a gunshot, don’t you think the rest of the crewmates would have woken up because of the noise?” Never mind that Brown was up at the ass-crack of dawn, which was suspicious in itself.

Red kept silent for a moment while he digested this information. Then, awkwardly rubbing his right arm, he admitted defeat. “Maybe you’re right... looks like you’re the only one I can trust, huh.” 

The nervous chuckle that followed made Brown’s heart throb in pain. He didn’t want to abuse Red’s trust in him like this, but between lying to him or having to dispose of him, Brown chose the former option. Necessary evil, as they say. It didn’t hurt any less.

“Red.” The aforementioned man looked up, his full attention on Brown, who smiled weakly and placed a palm on Red’s left shoulder with a feather-light touch.

“Yeah?”

“Meet me at 12AM tomorrow in Lower Engine… I have something to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is either gonna be full of angst, crying, feelings of betrayal and violence (and smut) ooooor fluff, kissing, and confessions (...and also smut).
> 
> …
> 
> There is no in-between.


	10. Revelations. (Edited by urr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ensues.

Red flopped onto the bed, checking the clock in his room for the ninth time in the last minute alone. The clock read 11:36 PM--it would take him about ten minutes to reach Lower Engine at a walk, quicker if he ran. Brown said to meet him at 12, but he wouldn’t mind if Red arrived slightly earlier, would he? But he just couldn’t wait, what exactly did Brown want to tell him so late at night? Whatever it was, it must be something important, and Red wanted desperately to find out. 

It was decided when the clock struck 11:37, and Red shot up from the bed and started getting into his space-suit.

White hadn’t been seen since yesterday, and to be honest, he was filled with the sick suspicion that he wasn’t just _missing._ It was a stupid thing to be suspicious about, really, when Black had reminded everyone that White had survived an encounter with the Imposter in Polus. Hell, rumor was it that he actually killed the thing! Another, more optimistic part of Red was hoping that White hopped into one of the emergency escape pods and left them to die on their own, never mind the fact that the ship would alert them of any departing pods.

He had to stop dwelling on this. White may be rude at times, but his words were all in good humor. He would never do something so cowardly, it was a stupid thought anyway. He wished the very notion away, stopping in his tracks at seeing the half broken sign that read Lower Engine in smudged lettering. If you touched the sign, you would feel the greasy slick of oil on your fingers.

“Red, you came!” Brown sat up on the plastic chair at seeing Red, crossing the room almost immediately after and engulfing Red in his long arms.

Red’s cheeks flamed a rich red at the sudden contact, face hidden behind the reflective glass of his helmet. Small mercies, he thought.

“Um, yeah?” He pat the taller male’s back with an awkward, jerky movement. Brown mumbled a low apology before quickly letting go. Red missed the contact almost immediately, he found. Although he was used to experimenting with the guys in his high school and college years, those relationships and experiences were void of any romantic feelings. This… was different. New. There was a romantic attraction there, he knew, unexplored and sweetly awaiting for them to cross that line that separated friends from lovers. And who was he to stop it? 

“So… what’s the big deal? You wouldn’t have called me here at midnight for just anything.”

“Right, well… I’m going to tell you something big, just don’t freak out, okay?” Brown cupped Red’s hands in his, catching his eye while keeping their hands together.

Red breathed a barely audible ‘oh my god’, not loud enough for Brown to pick up on. Was this really happening? Did Brown feel… the same way as he did? He couldn’t help but break out into a bright smile from beneath his helmet, a smile so big that if Brown saw him now he would surely call him a dork while sporting a more dialed-down grin himself.

“I’m…”

Brown let go of his hands, then, to put on his own helmet, an action strange enough for Red to cock an eyebrow at. It seemed as if Brown was having second thoughts, but when he saw the inquiring look in Red’s eyes he seemed to gather the resolve needed to form the right words.

Brown groaned, ripping off his helmet to reveal eyes completely covered in black, the beginnings of fleshy, rough scales contrasting starkly with the smooth skin of his jawline. He opened his mouth to speak and Red saw the yellow tinge of the fanged tooth, deadly and sharp. A deep purple tongue lolled out of his gaping maw, saliva forming into thick, wet chunks to drip audibly onto the floor. When Red looked up again he realized that what was once hair was now what looked like a dirty and damp green rug slapped onto his head, shaping his skull. Brown’s voice was deep and alien when he spoke, sending a cold shiver of alarm down Red’s spine. It was predatory, almost, and he was too shocked at this abrupt change in appearance to realize that he _was_ a predator so it would only make sense that his voice fit the part.

“I’m an Imposter.”

-

“What… the fuck…” Red backed away slowly, finding that he could just barely control his limbs, deadlocked as they were.

“I understand that this is a lot to take in, but…”

“No,” Red interrupted. “Discovering that your parents are getting a divorce is a lot to take in. Finding out you’re getting kicked out of school is a lot to take in. But _this…_ ” The end of his sentence was emphasized with a harsh hiss, somehow making him feel worse than if he had shouted. “This? This is fucking unfathomable, fucking insane. This is--” Red backed away further, his limbs recovering with the spike of adrenaline in his blood.

“You, you killed Blue… that was _you!”_

“No!” When Brown saw Red flinch he softened his voice, panic still noticeable in his tone as he tried to plead his innocence. “That was Lime, not me.” 

Probably not the best idea to out your fellow Imposter, Brown realized as he hissed a curse at himself, especially if this all went South, but he was desperate to explain himself. To prevent Red from thinking less of him, from fearing him. Maybe trust him, but that seemed like a stretch given the current situation.

“Lime… I fucking knew it!” He looked up then, only to back away even further, suspicion in his eyes. “You’re both working together, to kill us. To kill me.”

“Red, please let me explain--”

“That gunshot was you. And now White’s missing, and you’re the one who did it, and now you’re going to kill me. That’s why you wanted to meet me out here, isn’t it? To kill me and eat me and leave the body for the crewmates to find, or--or hide it like you hid White. Where is he, Brown? Where did you hide him?”

Brown shoved him into the wall, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to get him to stop rambling. “Calm the fuck down. Let me explain.”

 _Rude,_ Red thought, mentally clicking his tongue, but let Brown continue anyway.

“I killed White, I admit that. He found out and I had to kill him, but he isn’t innocent either. He attacked me after I found out that he was the one behind the Polus team massacre.”

Nine people died at the hands of one Imposter, possibly two. They never really found out the whole truth given the lack of eyewitnesses, but rumors were vicious and escalated quickly.

Brown took the opportunity to continue while Red stayed silent from shock.

“And Lime is the second Imposter, but you can’t tell anyone. No one would believe you, and Lime would kill you for daring to accuse him, and in all honesty I don’t find that idea pleasant at all. I would never harm you, if that's what you were thinking. Never.”

Red felt that same tug of attraction and fondness he did whenever Brown would go out of his way to say or do something particularly sweet during their shifts, noting absent-mindedly that Brown was blushing, but the color was a dark blue that looked strange on his human cheeks.

Brown’s eyes softened at Red’s expression, his tense muscles relaxing somewhat, glad that this was working. Things were going right, for once.

“But I can help you get rid of him. I promise, on the condition that you help keep my identity a secret. Is it a deal?”

Brown cupped Red’s hands once more, brushing over his knuckles softly with a thumb. “Trust me, Reese won’t stop until you’re all dead, and I know you don’t want that. All I need is you, but I can’t have you with Reese in the way. So, what do you say?”

Red took a deep breath, gathering his courage. The answer was obvious, of course. There was no way he’d do something as stupid as betray Red and get the entire crew killed over his lack of planning.

“I’m game.”

He was immediately pulled into a hug, Red peppering his jaw and neck with soft, close-mouthed kisses, his mouth considerably more human than before. 

“Thank you, Red. Thank you so much.”

Red’s answer was a deep groan as he felt the weight of Brown’s knee put pressure on his crotch, his cock beginning to stir in his pants at the contact.

“You’re welcome, I guess.” His voice broke mid-sentence and he cleared his throat in embarrassment, but that didn't stop him from grinding up into Brown’s knee as he returned the hug, earning a harsh hiss from Brown when he realized what he was doing.


	11. Nightmares. (Edited by urr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has a nightmare and old memories he’d thought were buried down deep rise to the surface. Cue the angst.   
> TW: Panic attacks(?), abuse, self harm.

_ Red found himself standing in a void of nothingness, vacant of light and sound and touch, his senses dull and muted. After blindly looking around he came to the conclusion that there truly was no one here, but just to be sure Red called out for someone, anyone, mildly surprised to find his voice came out as a soft, weak thing. It took all his effort to raise his voice, almost like trying to speak underwater and finding that it came out muffled and suppressed. He tried again only to have the same results. A suffocating mix of desperation and hopelessness welled in his chest. How would anyone hear him if he couldn’t speak up? _

_ A blood curdling scream sounded from behind. Red spun around; he was in a room now, with dulled colors and muffled sounds. The voices come into focus and he tracks the noise to see a memory of his younger self hunched on the floor in pain, with multiple cuts and scrapes on his chest and neck. A sick realization dawns on him in that moment, feeling the beginnings of tears well up in his eyes, the hopelessness and desperation still present. It grows. _

_ It grows until he has to turn away, wanting to escape this memory, before he makes the decision to run off. His feet are slow, however. They feel as if he’s running knee-deep through water, not going as fast as he wants and that just makes him feel more hopeless. His mind does not allow him to run, all he can do now is watch. _

_ A woman comes into the room holding a belt. He was hiding but she’s finally caught him and now he’s going to get it, alright. The boy can see it in her eyes. _

_“Muh.. mom… p-please _stop… _” He sobs._

_ She didn’t listen, raising the belt and striking it along the side of his flank with a crackling sound, making both of the Reds yelp--a high-pitched, wounded noise. She didn’t stop her wallopings until the boy stopped making any noise as he was being beaten, causing her to forego the belt in favor of using her skinny hands to choke him, digging her sharp nails into his throat as she lifted him up, tossing him into a table. A vase broke upon impact, the shards of glass landing on his lap as the water made a large wet patch on his shirt and trousers. All the while, his mother was screaming insults at him. _

_ “Why can’t you be like your siblings, why?!?!” _

_ Red watched her insults barely register to his dull eyed younger self, who was busy blocking out his mothers voice, lying limp on the drawers he landed on. Red wanted desperately to look away but he was rooted in the spot, unable to move. The scene faded out until Red found himself in the bathroom with his younger self, now a teenager. He watched as the teen slit his wrists with shaky hands, heavy blood droplets dripping into the sink as his mother pounded on the door, frantically begging him to open up the door. _

_ “Faro! Please, I’m sorry! Faro! Faro!!” _

_ He drowned her out, focusing on the way the blood leaving his body made him slightly lightheaded. He had cut deep, and now the blood was streaming out at an alarming rate.  _

_ “Go to Hell, you did this!” Red found it suffocating how hypocritical she could be. He was an idiot if he believed she was capable of feeling remorse for her actions. _

_ “All of you!” _

_ Red couldn’t--wouldn’t, watch anymore. He tried screaming again, chanting _ ‘wake up, wake up, wake up’  _ in his head so it would all just fucking stop.  He sobbed when he was still there, in the bathroom, watching his eyes go dopey as he bled out. _

-

Lime dragged the knife across Red’s cheek, inserting a pink liquid into the open wound. After which he hoisted himself up from his sitting position next to the bed, walking towards the vent in Red’s room. He opened the lid, planning on making his escape, but not before shooting the sleeping Red a thoughtful glance. He was mumbling incoherently, tossing his head from side to side in jerky movements every once in a while.

“Maybe this will make him leave and get my brother to focus on our mission...”

He turned back, crawling into the vent and silently making his way through the ventilation system.

  
  


“He really is hot,” Lime purred quietly, a mischievous smirk spreading across his face. “If this doesn’t work, I might have some fun with you later myself.”


	12. Stress Relief (Edited by Urr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two fucking idiots “plationically” sleep with each other, neither realizing they’re in love. Yes, i enjoy torturing you with two panicking, gay, oblivious dumbasses who don’t understand the difference between romantic and platonic sex.
> 
> I love torturing my readers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut starts and ends when you see this symbol at the end of the sentence.*

12:47AM

Red flipped through a book absentmindedly, laying on top of his bed in his casual wear; a grey t-shirt and maroon pants. It was a day off for him and the rest of the crew, the rest much appreciated with everything that had been going on lately. Red soon came to find that free time just meant more time to think about Brown and everything he had done. God, how was he supposed to keep up the act in front of the others? His acting skills left much to be desired, there was no way he would be able to keep everyone from finding out the truth for long. But he had to, at least until their mission ended. Brown would die if he didn’t, drifting off forever in space, his body cold and dead. Red didn’t like that idea at all.

A knock on the vent made him look up to see... nothing. 

“Can I come in?”

Red’s confused look morphed into realization. He sighed in relief, closing his book. He recognized that voice.

“Yeah, come in.”

Brown lifted the vent, hoisting himself up with a grunt. His powerful muscles strained with tension for a brief moment, but it was enough to make a pleasant heat trickle into Red’s belly.

He made his way over to Red, who placed his book on the nightstand to avoid it being squashed when Brown sat down next to him. Red had to admit, this visit came as a surprise to him. 

An awkward atmosphere enveloped the two until Brown decided to break the ice. “So…”

“What do you want?” Brown was wearing a black tank top that hugged his sculpted figure along with company issued brown pants. And holy shit, he looked _good._ Red tried to hide his blush with harsh words, hoping Brown didn’t just catch him checking him out. Compared to his own, Brown’s body was leagues ahead. Red found it hard to gain muscle anyway, but Brown was an alien! That was basically cheating, since he could take whatever form he wanted. 

Brown smiled slightly in apology. “You’re clearly on edge because of the whole… situation. I can tell, you know. _I watch you closer than you think.”_

Well, if that didn’t sound as creepy as it did, Red would be flattered. Actually, nevermind, he’s one hundred percent flattered. He didn’t know Brown paid so much attention to him.

“What, me finding out that my friend is an alien that murdered the ship’s commander? That situation? Nah, that’s just an average Wednesday night, I’m not on edge at all.” 

Brown’s face turned into a grimace at his words. Red couldn’t tell if it was because he was reminded of killing White, or if it was because he called Brown his friend. In any case, he didn’t have enough time to decipher the meaning before Brown’s look morphed into confusion.

“You’re… really not on edge at all?”

“Uh, that was sarcasm, dumbass.” Sometimes the fact that Brown was an alien from another planet completely slipped Red’s mind, but luckily he was reminded of that very fact in times like these. It was kind of cute in a way, when Brown didn’t understand his human references.

“Oh,” Brown averted his eyes awkwardly, glancing back to see Red’s anxiously clenching the bedsheets. “Anyway, that’s the reason I came here. I figured I could help you relieve some stress.”

“Stress relief? Like what?” Red cocked an eyebrow in question. “You want to give me a massage? Real life ASMR, maybe a calming yoga session to ‘set my aura straight’?” He said, heavily quoting the last part with his fingers.

Brown’s expression became progressively more confused throughout Red’s speech. “I… understood the first two, but then you lost me. What on Earth is, ass… mar?”

Red groaned, partly from exasperation and partly from how Brown found a way to turn this into a comedic situation. Actually, scratch that. Entirely from exasperation. _Of course, Brown isn’t human so obviously he won’t get my amazing humor._

“Uh, nevermind. Continue.”

Vigor restored, Brown began to explain. “It’s something we do on my planet,” he trailed off in contemplation, pondering over how to communicate it properly. “I don’t know how to translate it into English. I think the best way to do this is to demonstrate it.”*

Now Red was clenching the bedsheets for an entirely different reason.

“A-ah…” 

Brown curled his unnaturally long tongue along Red's shaft, milking and squeezing Red for all he was worth as he let out sweet breathy moans. Seeking more pleasure, Red guided Brown’s head down until the man's nose hit his bush of public hair and his entire throat was occupied with Red’s cock.

He should have known Brown meant this as soon as he started kissing him after Red agreed to let him “demonstrate” what Brown’s kind does on their home planet. Damn you, Brown. Damn you and your mind blowing tongue techniques, God damnit…!

_“What the hell?” Red pushed away from their sudden kiss, trying to catch his breath. Brown scratched his head sheepishly._

_“You don’t want to? On my home planet we use this technique to inject testosterone via saliva to promote blood flow in the genitals before mating--” Red clamped Brown’s mouth shut with his palm, cutting him off._

_“I get it already, sheesh. So… you want to have sex with me?”_

_So that’s what humans call it._

_“Yes, basically.”_

_Red sighed, visibly troubled. He_ really _wanted them to continue, but Brown’s words worried him. It was clearly just stress relief in Brown’s eyes, without any deeper meaning. He was just being a considerate, if somewhat oblivious, friend. They were only friends, and Brown didn’t see him any other way. There was a time where he’d thought Brown felt the same, but with how clueless he was about humans, Red began to doubt his own suspicion._

 _What if this kind of thing was normal between friends on his home planet? If so, that meant Brown didn’t like him in that way at all._ Shit. Fuck it, I don’t care anymore, whatever.

_“Then sure, go ahead... I have some experience, but I’m probably not as experienced as you are. Want me to jerk you off? Blow you, maybe? I don’t want to be the only one getting something out of this.”_

_Brown pulled him into an open mouthed kiss. His tongue, still human shaped, forced its way into Red’s mouth and Brown groaned in delight when Red melted in his arms. A string of saliva still connected their lips when they parted and Brown smiled softly._

_“Leave it all to me.”_

And now here they were, with Red’s cock up to the hilt in Brown’s tight throat. Brown did things with his tongue that made Red see stars, and when he gripped his ass cheek and _squeezed_ in just the right way Red thought he’d cum right then and there. His loud moan must have given him away, because Brown growled, releasing his cock with a wet pop. Slightly delirious and outraged that the mind blowing pleasure stopped when he was so, _so_ close, Red tried to get up and ask what Brown thought he was doing, only to be pushed back down. A shout was building up in his throat when Brown gripped his cock, turning it into a long, broken moan. “A-ah… Don’t tease!” 

Brown maneuvered himself over Red’s body and Red immediately hooked his legs behind his back, gasping at the delicious friction he felt once his cock brushed against the fabric of Brown’s pants. 

The taller man began attacking his jawline with soft kisses before moving onto his neck and sucking harshly. Red just knew he’d have some very noticeable hickeys on those spots by tomorrow morning. He whimpered at the sensations, burying his head into Brown’s neck and letting out another moan as he rocked his hips. Brown grunted, clenching Red’s neck between his teeth as he bucked back, humping Red in full force. He moved onto Red’s nipples, licking and sucking and flicking them in a way that shot sparks of electricity straight to his cock. Brown couldn’t get enough of the noises Red made.

He stopped for a moment to slip off his pants and wet boxers, and only then did Red realize Brown was still fully clothed.

“Take that off,” Red pawed at Brown’s tank top, trying to get it off in a rush. Brown helped him out, tossing it to the side before continuing his attack on Red’s body, sucking his neck and pinching his nipples until they hardened and turned a sexy red. Red tossed his head back in pleasure, looking back to catch a glimpse of the tip of Brown’s fully hard cock dribbling precum. He pushed Red away and got up to take a better look. 

It was freakishly large, definitely way above average. If Red was to take a wild guess he’d say it was about nine and a half inches. The good thing was that it looked human-like, no weird purple tentacle penis with spikes, or whatever kind of genitals aliens had. Intrigued, he gripped Brown’s cock and began to pump slowly, eyes fluttering closed when his actions elicited a deep groan from Brown, the said man burying his head into Red’s and bucking erratically into his hand.

“Ahh…” A throaty moan left Brown’s lips as Red picked up speed, electrifying sparks of pleasure pulsing throughout his cock. “More.”

Red obeyed, twisting his fist in a circular motion and loving the way Brown growled like a hungry animal. “More…!”

The shorter male chuckled, releasing his hold on Brown’s cock before bending down. His face was now directly in front of Brown’s formidable penis and he gulped. It looked enormous from this perspective, Red didn’t even begin to entertain the idea of it all fitting in his mouth. 

“Gonna return the favor.”

Red bent down to take the head into his mouth, and imitating what Brown was doing to him before, taking in his penis as far as he could go only to immediately start choking on his thick length. He couldn’t even fit a quarter of it in before it took up all the room in his throat.

Changing tactics, he suckled on the tip like a lollipop before licking a long wet stripe from the base of Brown’s cock to the head, his hand working the shaft. Brown tossed his head back and moaned. _“Fuck,_ I’m gonna… You’re so good at this, Red.”

The shorter man smiled at the compliment, feeling confident enough to pick up the pace. When Red’s cock throbbed under his hands he knew he was close and began focusing his attention on the head, lapping up the insane amount of precum leaking out of Brown’s cock slit, jerking him off all the while. The sight of Red licking up his juices, accompanied by the movement of his small hand sent Brown right off the edge, cumming into Red’s waiting mouth with a loud moan. Red swallowed his essence greedily, pulling away only to get a short spurt of cum on his mouth and cheek. He wiped it away, surprised to see cyan colored cum on his fingers. “I wish I could say I wasn’t surprised.”

Red licked the cum like icing, finding it didn’t taste as bad as he was expecting since he didn’t want to immediately spit it out once he had a taste. Brown chuckled, raking his fingers through his sweaty hair. “Wanna continue?”

Red nodded, letting out a yelp as Brown lifted up him up and flipped him on his stomach.

“Lift your hips.”

Red did as he asked, and Brown lowered his face until it was directly facing Red’s bare ass. Brown was mesmerized by Red’s ass, finding no scales, odd rivets, marks, or fur adorning his hole, just perfect smoothness. If Red knew Brown was admiring his ass so avidly, he would tell him that waxing your asshole every month hurt like a son of a bitch, but beauty is eternal.

“What’s taking so long?”

Brown dragged his tongue from Red’s ball sack to his hole in answer, making Red let out a soft breathy moan that turned into a whine when Brown buried his head in Red’s ass and stuck his now unnaturally long tongue inside. Red hadn’t come yet, and he found his cock was bordering on painfully hard. A particularly rough jerk of Brown’s magical tongue made Red lose his mind, eyes rolling on the back of his head in bliss as ropes of cum shot onto the bed sheets. _Shit, that felt good._

A hard, blunt object at his hole broke him out his stupor. Brown’s hands found purchase on Red’s hips and his cock slipped between his thighs, fucking into them in a trance. Red could feel the comfortable weight of Brown and the shape of his chiseled abs on his back as he rocked, as well as the friction on his own cock every time Brown thrusted forwards.

The room was occupied by hot breaths and soft, drawn out groans as the two came closer and closer to the edge for a second time.

“W-what did I say about teasing, Brown…? Shove it in me!”

Something in Brown snapped at Red’s words and he did as he was asked, lining himself up with Red’s asshole. Brown spit on his cock for extra lubrication, besides the already excessive amounts of precum leaking from the tip. Red bit his lip as he felt the tip of Brown’s cock poking into his entrance, head falling onto the bed when Brown bottomed out inside him in one thrust. He whined desperately, digging his nails into the sheets. Brown stilled, groaning as he enjoyed the hot cushiony warmth that hugged his dick like it never wanted to let go. Red grinded onto Brown’s cock, silently begging him to move faster. Brown took the hint, spearing Red on his cock over and over again until Red was a panting, crying mess. The only words he could get out were pleads to move faster, harder, and who was Brown to deny Red?

He picked up speed until he was at full thrust, the unbearably lewd sound of his hip bones slapping against Red’s ass and his wet dick entering and exiting Red’s abused hole driving him crazy. Red’s moans rose in intensity as he felt the coiling tension of heat in his belly. Suddenly Brown’s angle changed and he pounded straight into Red’s prostate with every thrust like a jack-hammer, turning Red into a blubbering mess. Brown’s thrusts didn’t lose momentum at all and Red came undone within less than a minute, releasing his load onto the sheets. A few more consecutive thrusts and Brown finished off inside Red with a groan, slipping out his flaccid once he was sure his semen was deep inside.*

  
  
  


Brown flopped down next to Red, pulling him into his chest. Red could feel Brown’s smile against his neck and he turned his head to look at him, a whirlwind of thoughts rushing through his head once the fog of contentment cleared away, leaving him to figure out what was next after what they just did together.

“Brown, I…”

_Love you. Loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. Want to spend the rest of my life with you, God damnit._

“Want to thank you. For everything. That was great, I feel much calmer now.”

_Another time._

Brown smirked lazily, hugging Red tighter in his arms. “No problem, shorty.”  
  
  
  
  


Both satisfied and content, they spent the rest of their night cuddling in each other’s embrace, drifting off into a blissful dream-free sleep.


End file.
